2015-16 Canadian Junior Hockey Season
This is a list of 2015-16 Canadian junior hockey seasons by league. Leagues Major Junior *2015-16 OHL Season *2015-16 QMJHL Season *2015-16 WHL Season Junior A *2015-16 AJHL Season *2015-16 BCHL Season *2015-16 CCHL Season *2015-16 MJAHL Season *2015-16 MJHL Season *2015-16 NOJHL Season *2015-16 OJHL Season *2015-16 QJHL Season *2015-16 SIJHL Season *2015-16 SJHL Season Junior B *2015-16 CalJHL Season *2015-16 CAJAAHL Season *2015-16 CapJHL Season *2015-16 CCHL2 Season (known as Eastern Ontario Junior Hockey League prior to 2015-16) *2015-16 CJAAHL Season *2015-16 EMJAAHL Season *2015-16 GOJHL Season *2015-16 HJBHL Season *2015-16 IJHL Season (playing an interlocking schedule with B teams in NBJHL) *2015-16 KJHL Season *2015-16 KIJHL Season *2015-16 LLJAAHL Season *2015-16 LSLJAAHL Season *2015-16 MJAAHL Season *2015-16 NBJHL Season (Mixed level Junior B and Junior C league) (B teams playing an interlocking schedule with IJHL) *2015-16 NEAJBHL Season *2015-16 NWJHL Season *2015-16 NSJHL Season *2015-16 PacJHL Season *2015-16 PJHL Season *2015-16 QEJAAHL Season (new league?) *2015-16 SJJHL Season *2015-16 SLSJJAAHL Season *2015-16 TBJBHL Season *2015-16 VIJHL Season Junior C This would be the final season of the eight Ontario Hockey Association sanctioned Junior C leagues as the leagues were merged after the completion of the 2015-16 season to form the Provincial Junior Hockey League which will put all of the leagues under one umbrella with standardized rules for member leagues. *2015-16 BJAHL Season *2015-16 CalJCHL Season *2015-16 COJCHL Season *2015-16 EBJCHL Season *2015-16 GLJHL Season *2015-16 GMOHL Season *2015-16 HEJAHL Season *2015-16 HTJHL Season *2015-16 LJAHL Season *2015-16 LSLJAHL Season *2015-16 MaurJAHL Season *2015-16 MontJAHL Season *2015-16 MWJCHL Season *2015-16 NCJHL Season *2015-16 NDJCHL Season *2015-16 NJHL Season *2015-16 NSJCHL Season *2015-16 OSFJAHL Season *2015-16 PEIJHL Season *2015-16 QVJCHL Season *2015-16 RJCHL Season (not operating for 2015-16 season-replaced by Qu'Appelle Valley Junior C Hockey League) *2015-16 RNJAHL Season *2015-16 RSJAHL Season *2015-16 SLSJJAHL Season *2015-16 SOJHL Season *2015-16 WOJCHL Season *2015-16 YMJAHL Season Junior D *2015-16 LJBHL Season *2015-16 LSLJBHL Season *2015-16 MaurJBHL Season *2015-16 MontJBHL Season *2015-16 OSFJBHL Season *2015-16 RNJBHL Season *2015-16 RSJBHL Season *2015-16 YMJBHL Season Other Junior *2015-16 MMJHL Season Independent *2015-16 CIHL Season (League announced taking season off to reorganize as an academy format league for 2016-17) *2015-16 GMJHL Season *2015-16 WUHL Season (league may be disbanding as the league is down to 3 teams) Championships National/Regional *2016 Memorial Cup - National Major Junior *2016 Royal Bank Cup - National Junior A *2016 Western Canada Cup - Western Junior A *2016 Dudley Hewitt Cup - Central Junior A *2016 Fred Page Cup - Eastern Junior A *2016 Keystone Cup - Western Junior B *2016 Don Johnson Memorial Cup - Maritime Junior B *2016 Maritime-Hockey North Junior C Championships - Maritime/Nunavut Junior C *2015 Brewers Cup - Western Canada Junior C (mid-season tournament) Tournament was discontinued with the collapse of the Regina Junior C Hockey League Provincial *2016 Coupe Dodge -Quebec Junior B *2016 Cyclone Taylor Cup - British Columbia Junior B *2016 Russ Barnes Trophy - Alberta Junior B *2016 Sutherland Cup - (Southern) Ontario Junior B *2016 Alberta Junior C Playoffs *2016 Clarence Schmalz Cup - Ontario Junior C Category:2016 in hockey Category:Canadian Junior Hockey League Category:Canadian Hockey League Category:Canadian Junior B Hockey